Naming And Cupcakes
by McKenzie rox
Summary: A short Drabble I wrote a while ago naming Ollie pop and cap'n, rated T just in case, two Oliver's so no cursing, mild violence.


I'm planning on writing more cap'n and Ollie fics so I figured I should explain who they are. A bit of history on them helps too, so yeah. Have fun o u o.

Oliver was always beloved and taken care of, to a point of spoiling, on his ship. His men went out of their way to make the childish boy happy, because they found him cute. None of them had seen him truly upset, and any chance they had of finding him truly upset was ruined because they always apologized and gave him something sweet or squishy. That's why today was so odd for Oliver's pirate self.  
He frowned at the scene in front of him, moving the stick of his sucker between his teeth. There on the ground was Oliver sobbing and covered in icing, partially mixed with blood that was dripping to the deck in large drops. He raised a brow and stepped down looking around suspiciously at his men, spattered in blood and gripping wounds in various places on their body. His eyes trained on one man shaking and gripping a sharp blade tainted red. "Oi. Oliver, is t that your knife?"  
Oliver's head jerked up and to his younger self, who at the time was still going through his pirate phase, and he gave a pitiful look launching over hugging him, spreading the thick blood and icing mixture all over him "Oliver! He was so mean to me!"  
Oliver's head swiveled over to his man who's face drained of blood and he shook his head "Nay! Nawt me, captain!"  
Oliver hiccuped on his younger self and shook his head "Nu-uh! It was a mean man, he called out to me and so I went down to see him and he- and he-"  
The man with the knife gulped and coughed lightly "Ah. I can clear that up, sir. Ya see, Oliver here was playin' on th' deck 'nd he hear some'un callin' ya. Nd so he thought they was callin him."  
He sent a wary look as his captain's gaze turned cold "And you just let the poor thing go?"  
He shifted uncertainly "Ai? Well, we went tah get yah, but he decided to go see th' man. 'Nd he offered him a cupcake..." Oliver slapped his head and Oliver gave a loud cry clinging tighter.  
"Uh-huh! I was being nice to him! Just like you said to be!"  
Oliver sent an agitated look down "I said to me men, not to others."  
Oliver nodded upset and the man continued "So, Oliver here got a wee... Upset. Th' man laughed when th' lad started cryin' 'nd took th' cupcake and rubbed eet all over 'is face sayin' curses at th' lad. So Oliver told 'im 'e was a bad boy. 'Nd that bad boys need punishin'." He sent an uncertain look over to his captain before continuing again "'nd so he reached in his pants 'Nd pulled out ah knife."  
Oliver giggled and the younger one snickered "Your knife lad?" He nodded and the man telling what happened sent an uncomfortable look. "Continue."  
He nodded lightly "Well... At first we was just gonna let th' boy play with 'im but aft'r ten er so minutes we went down tah get 'im. Th' guy was screamin' fer 'elp so we werked on it. We grabbed Oliver here, 'nd pulled 'im off. 'E didn' appreciate it apparently, 'cause he then started stabbin' US instead. We 'ad a few men fall but we got it away fr'm him."  
Oliver giggled and looked up "Sorry, Oliver~"  
The younger of the two sighed and rubbed his temples for a moment "... Fine we need to stop this, it's okay lad I would'a done the same thing. But from now on you're Ollie 'nd I'm Oliver."  
Ollie pouted and crossed his arms "No. Why do I lose my name and you don't!"  
Olover groaned "Fine then, what do you suggest, Ollie?"  
"Cap'n! All your men call you captain, so cap'n would be fine!"  
Cap'n rolled his eyes "Fine, I'm cap'n, you're Ollie. If you don't hear someone say Ollie while on my ship, don't answer, okay?"  
Ollie nodded happily "Kay~ hey cap'n, I'm going down deck to bathe~"  
Cap'n nodded and turned "'Ave fun."  
Ollie grinned and nodded, skipping over to the man who still had his knife "Amd I want that back, love~"  
The man gulped and shakily gave it back, watching as the smaller boy ran off humming happily.

shorter than I expected o - o whoops. Oh well, nothing I can do about it, hope y'all liked it~


End file.
